Ragin revenge
by Rasgara
Summary: Well a girl destroys stuff, then meets up with ash and co.


The trees fell down, the skies rumbled. Rain cascaded down all around. She walked on through the raging storm. Slowly walking down the middle of the street, she cried. Lightning flashed through the darkened sky. She lifted her head up and smiled. Raising her hands above her, she screamed. That's when all hell broke loose. The sky ripped apart, flooding the side country she was in. Screams could barely be heard over the rumbling thunder. The world collapsed around her as her pain and sorrow flooded the valley killing everyone it touched. She floated into the sky, about a hundred feet up so she could see the destruction. Smiling evilly she continued the chaos until mornings first light.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash and his friends walked into mahogany town, finally taking their long needed rest. Brock looked over at his younger friend, " Ash, it looks like Pikachu needs a rest, why don't we go to the nearest pokecenter." The boy in the pokemon league hat looked down at his yellow, striped, electric Pokemon. His pikachu looked like it was about ready to fall over. Ash nodded and said, " Yeah, he looks like he needs a rest, as do we all." He suddenly looked at his friend Misty. The redheaded girl was breathing heavily. Ash then said in concern, " Misty are you all right." She looked up, her face flushed and her eyes unfocused, and nodded. " I don't think so, Misty," Brock said putting his hand up to her forehead, " You have a fever." She shook her head and collapsed to the ground. " Misty are you okay, " Ash said running over to her. He looked up at his older friend, " Brock is she going to be all right." Brock nodded his head and picked her up gently. He then started to walk towards the pokecenter. Ash followed hi face full of concern.  
  
Nurse Joy was tired; non-stop flood of pokemon had come in for the past ten hours. A flood had killed a lot of people on the island next to the whirl islands. The pokemon were being transferred around Johto. Most of them had come to the pokecenter she ran. She sighed and thought. "Excuse me Nurse Joy," a young boy's voice said, breaking through her thoughts. She looked up and saw a young boy, worried, standing in front of her. She then replied, " yes how may I help you." The boy seemed to relax at this, "My name is Ash ketchum from pallet town, my friends and I need a room for the night, also we need some Medicine for our friend." He stopped and pointed over to a man who was holding a young girl who was obviously sick. " Oh, dear me, of course you can have a room just follow me." He nodded and motioned his friends to come. At least he doesn't have any pokemon to heal she thought. " Oh and can you heal our pokemon. " He piped in. She sighed once more and nodded.  
  
Kara ran, the gang of black daredevils followed about a block away. Cutting through an alleyway, she ran on only to knock into someone and she fell down onto the pavement. Kara looked up at the person who she ran into. She found herself looking at a young girl, who had an eerie sort of glow around her. Kara stood up and said, " who are you." The other girl just smiled and said, " I am the destroyer of places, but I guess you can call me Sierra." Kara just smiled weakly and replied, " I am Kara, Uh. can you do me a favor and hide me." Sierra cocked her head a little and said, " why." Kara replied, " well there is a gang of people after me, apparently they hate me cause I slapped their leader or something." Sierra smiled again this time more evilly. She then said, ' of course I will hide you." Kara breathed a sigh of relief. The gang rounded the corner and saw Kara. They ran towards her and Sierra. Sierra smiled and whipped out a knife and said, " finally some fun." She ran towards them at top speed. The gang stopped and looked confused. Sierra went and with speed so great, knocked all of the gang members down. They didn't get up. Blood covered Sierra's knife. She walked back towards Kara, licking off her knife. Her eyes were glowing red. Kara ran for her life. Next thing she knew there was a sharp pain in her side and everything went black, forever.  
  
Ash was awoken by sirens; he sat up still half asleep. Getting out of bed he walked out into the hall still in his black shirt, and blue pants that he had fallen asleep in the night before. He trudged down the hall and into the cafeteria where Nurse Joy was sitting in. She looked up and smiled wearily. He poured himself a cup of cocoa and sat down across from her and said, " what happened." She looked up and started explained what had happened in the town just a few hours beforehand.  
  
Misty awoke to a dark room. She glanced around her, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She saw Brock sleeping on the bed on the other side of the room and the bed pikachu was surprisingly empty. She stood up and walked across the room. She was still wearing her clothes from the day before. She walked into the hall, she heard voices and saw a light from the end of the hallway, so she followed it. She got to the end of the hallway and saw Ash and Nurse Joy sitting at a table talking. A voice inside her piped up, he is flirting with her, and another said He is just talking to her. But inside of her she was furiously jealous. Ash turned his head and saw her. His face lit up but also was concerned. Her jealousy faded away and she walked towards them. She then tripped and started to fall but was caught by Ash's quick reflexes. She looked up at his face and smiled. His face turned red and then he helped her towards the table. He sat down next to her after he made sure she was okay. She blushed at his concern. She looked over at Nurse Joy and found that she was crying. She then said, " what happened." Ash sighed and said, " okay, Nurse Joy can you tell her what you told me, " Nurse Joy nodded, " Good Joy, but first let me get more hot cocoa for all of us. I think this will be a long night.  
  
She watched as the other cops looked at the bodies. She hated this line of work. She probably was the only Jenny in her family that didn't want to be a cop. She wanted to be an artist. But no her family didn't give her a choice, she was either be a cop or she would be cut of from the family fortune, and she didn't have anyway to support herself. She then walked away from the scene of the crime and wandered down the alley that the dead girl had apparently ran down. She sighed and thought I hate this business. " Really you do, I am glad then cause I need a favor from you." Jenny turned around and found she faced a young girl. Jenny then said, " what do you mean your glad, glad about what." The girl smiled and replied, " that you don't want to be a cop." " How did you know that," jenny said shocked. The girl smiled, " I just do. Jenny, I can grant your every wish, but on one condition, well, actually a few." Jenny became interested and told the girl, " Of course, what do I have to do." " Well, first you have to keep this a secret," Jenny nodded, " Second, you must pull a file for me from the station." Jenny gave her a questioning look but nodded anyway. The girl smiled and said, " once you pull the file I want, then your dreams and wishes will come true. You will stay in contact with your family, you will be the artist you want to be and your paintings sell, also your family accepts that you are an artist so they didn't cut you off. Anything else you want I will know of and they will be granted instantly. But I warn you, be cautioned some will try to stop you from being what you want to be. No worries though, they try not to interfere with people." Jenny then said, " what file do you want." The girl then replied, " I want everything you have on Giovanni Starhawk."  
  
" That is so sad, " Misty said, thinking about the young girl who was killed. It was around four in the morning and Joy had just finished telling Misty the tale of what had happened earlier that night. Misty started to cry as Ash comforted her in his arms. She stopped crying. Ash's head was down. Joy smiled and covered them with a blanket and went to bed as the two young trainers held each other, asleep.  
  
Brock awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He looked around the room to find that Misty and Ash were gone. He looked over at Pikachu who was now stretching and looking around for his trainer. Togepi was still asleep, cuddled in with Vulpix. He got up and walked into the cafeteria, only to smile as he saw his two friends cuddled up together in one of the booths. He walked over to them and shook them lightly. They woke up at the same time, saw how they were curled up together, and broke apart blushing. Brock shook his head in amusement and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast.  
  
She was hungry, tired and wanted to destroy something. She saw a pokecenter. Smiling, she walked up to the doors and entered. She had the files she got from Officer Jenny in her backpack. After she had got all of the files, she had granted Jenny's wish. Which in turn had taken a lot of energy out of her. It takes a lot of energy to change timelines she thought to herself. Walking into the cafeteria, she saw two trainers sitting at the same table, blushing like crazy. She smiled; matchmaking was so much fun. " Ash, Misty, breakfast is ready.' A voice called from beyond the doors to her right. She walked up to the trainer's table and said in a masked voice of innocence, " May I have breakfast with you two." They looked up at her and smiled, the redheaded girl then said, "sure you can, Brock always makes enough food for extra people." "Thank you so much, I have been traveling a lot and haven't had time to get supplies." She replied meekly. She then sat down at the table and waited. The boy then asked, ' who are you, I'm Ash by the way and this is Misty." He pointed to the girl next to him. "You can call me Sierra, please to meet you all." She replied to them. The doors swung open and a man, with pointy hair, exited. He brought food and set it down on the table. Then in a strong voice he said to the others, " who is this, guys." Ash said, " This is Sierra." The man just nodded and went back into the kitchen. 


End file.
